Kiss the Girl
by weasleyjumper
Summary: Song fic. Short and sweet. Astoria and Draco devise a way for Scorpius to get the girl Rose . T to be very safe.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the weird song, not the books, nothing. It's depressing.**

"Scor, what are you staring at?" Astoria asked impatiently as she clobbered her son, trying to get him to find some water to fill it. Scorpius blushed and averted his gaze from the pretty redhead sat outside the tent accross the way from his, head bent low over a thick book.

"Nothing. Just looking out for kids from school." He replied. Astoria had followed her son's eyeline and was now looking at the girl.

"Ah yes, and all the kids from school are going to appear outside Rose Weasley's tent?" She smiled at her son's blush. He turned to her.

"She's just so quiet. I'm not really sure why I find her so interesting." Scorpius replied, not quite believing that he was saying this, least of all to his mother.

"She's very pretty."Astoria remarked.

"That's not it, there's something else." Scorpius insisted, shaking his head at his mother's foolishness. She smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Do you think she might like you too?" She enquired. Scorpius' grey eyes filled up with hope, which vanished in a second.

"Of course not. We never speak. She couldn't like me could she?" The hope leaked into his voice abd showed in his eyes again. Astoria shrugged.

"It's possible. There's one way to find out. It doesn't take a single word." Astoria trailed off, leaving Scorpius to figure out her menaing.

"I can't just _kiss _her!"He sounded appalled, his voice raised. Rose looked up from her book, squinting through the summer sun at the pair. He groaned.

"I think she heard that!" Astoria just winked. Scorpius picked up the water barrel and wandered off, calling over his shoulder at his mother that he was going to find water.

"My, oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy." Draco sighed, as he left the tent to stand by his wife as she stared after her son.

"He's not going to do it. He's going to miss his oppurtunity. It's all here, what are the chances of both of them being on the same wizard camp on the same two weeks?It's fate." Astoria sighed.

" Don't know about fate but he's bloody lucky! We're just going to have to help them along." Draco had an evil grin on his face.

"I'm just going to talk to my friend Potter." He told her. Astoria was confused but decided that this time, she'd let him plot.

"How on earth did you manage this?" Astoria whispered, slightly in awe of her husband's cunning.

"I just asked Potter if he and Weasly would like to come down to the beach with us, opening a perfect oppurtunity for our Scor to make his move." Draco explained smugly. He gave his son an encouraging slap on the back.

"Now's your moment! She's floating about over there. Boy, you better do it soon, no time would be better." He urged him. Scor gave a pathetic whimper.

"It looks like you're too shy, that's a shame, you're going to miss the girl once you get back to Hogwarts." Draco shook his head.

"It's not that easy Dad!" Scor retorted. As he finished his sentence, Albus Potter, a Gryffindor in his year and the son of Harry Potter wandered over.

"Hey Scorpius, do you want to go for a swim with Rose and me?" He asked politely. Scorpius nodded and followed him over to the water's edge and swam to Rose. He kept getting tantalisingly close, never speaking a word to her and always chickening out at the last moment.

"Don't be scared! Don't try to hide it now!" Astoria whispered softly.

"The boy's too shy, he's not going to kiss the girl." Draco groaned.

"KISS THE GIRL!" They both mouthed at him. Suddenly Scorpius grabbed her and kissed her. She wrapped her pale arms around him and joined in.

"Yes!" The whispered cry was not coming from the Malfoy's alone, but Hermione and Ginny as well. Ronald Weasley, however, lookeed murderous.

"MALFOY! YOU'RE LITTLE FERRET OF A SON HAS HIS HANDS ALL OVER MY DAUGHTER!" He hollered. Draco gave a small, nervous laugh and replied quickly.

"Weasley, your daughter has her hands all over my son!"

The strange shade of purple Ron turned as he stared at Scorpius and Rose was a little worrying, but that wasn't really the point. The couple were in danger of eating each other's faces, (note it is unwise to ask a furious Ron that 'His daughter must have inherited his famous appetite because she appeared to be eating Scorpius', he does surprisingly good pimple curses.) but that too didn't matter much. The point was...he'd gone and kissed the girl.

**A/N: I never do author's notes! This is 'Kiss the Girl' from the little mermaid. I watched an adorable Scorpius/Rose youtube video with this song! I recommend you watch it. It's called**

'**Rose and Scorpius-love " and it's by nina14lee.**


End file.
